Miyabi Aizawa
Miyabi Aizawa is a student belonging to Onizuka's homeroom class, Class 3-4. She acts as the main antagonist for most of the story. Miyabi is the leader of a group of girls who want to drive Onizuka out of Holy Forset Academy. Her main group consists of herself , Saeko Ijima and Chiaki Shirai. Her secondary group consists of herself and her two childhood friends, Tomoko Nomura and Urumi Kanzaki. :Originally, Miyabi was a model student. She was polite, helpful and kind to everyone she encountered. When first introduced, Miyabi is the typical popular girl. She is vain, arrogant, bossy and a snob. Later on in the story, Miyabi becomes the typical emo teen. She is depressed, edgy and suicidal. It is only until towards the end that Miyabi returns to her original good-natured self. :What drives Miyabi to go bad and lead a rebellion against teachers is an incident which occured when she was in the 7th grade. She had been the favorite student of Mr. Ogi, teacher of Class 2-4 ( the name of her class back in junior high ). Ogi would praise her for her beauty and intellegence often. Miyabi misinterpreted this as Mr. Ogi having a crush on her. As a result, Miyabi began behaving and dressing in a more mature manner. She started cooking him lunch everyday. She also started wearing revealing clothes ( such as miniskirts and tanktops ). Instead of setting Miyabi straight, Mr. Ogi went along with it. To some degree, he did like Miyabi. He continued to praise her and accept her subtle advances. One day, Miyabi is invited to Mr. Ogi's house. She goes, thinking he is going to confess his love for her. As soon as she gets there, Mr. Ogi introduces her to his fiance. Miyabi storms off in tears, feeling hurt and used. As revenge, Miyabi takes illicit photos of herself and goes into class the next morning telling her classmates that Mr. Ogi raped her and then took pictures ( knowing that Mr. Ogi's hobby is photography ). Since that day, Miyabi has hated teachers. :Another thing which contributes to Miyabi's bad behavior is her relationship with her parents. Although her parents appear to be a good, loving couple, behind closed doors there is a lot of turmoil. Miyabi's father cheats on her mother with a woman in his office. Her mother pretends not to know about it in front of Miyabi but is constantly yelling and fighting with him when she is not around. In time, Miyabi finds out the truth but tries to play the part of the innocent, unsuspecting daughter. After having had enough of playing a character, Miyabi starts to actively rebel against her parents as a way of expressing her displeasure at the situation. She does this by dying her hair blue ( and later dying her hair blond ), dressing in revealing clothes and prostituting herself. Miyabi is aware that other than the woman in the office, her father sees prostitutes as well. Miyabi figured that she might be able to find a prostitute who is familiar with her father or she might be able to catch him in the act of cheating by becoming a prostitute. :What comes to Miyabi as a suprise is how much her classmates still love her after all she has put them through. Even more to her suprise, Onizuka, who she spends most of the story trying to get fired, likes her and has no ill will towards her. This causes Miyabi to feel extremely guilty. So guilty that she wants to die, feeling that evryone would be better off without her. The first time she attempts suicide she is saved by Koji Fujiyoshi, a boy in her class who has a crush on her. The second time she attempts suicide she is saved by Onizuka. Afterwords, Miyabi returns to normal and decides to ally herself with Onizuka.